


PUREBLOODS

by brosvt



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brosvt/pseuds/brosvt
Summary: "there's been a breach. a human was converted."in which nct dream are vampires, one fo them is a hunter who vows to exterminate them, and one of them caused the biggest war of the century.





	1. PROFILES

"I'm tired of this blood wine," Chanmi sighed as she swirled the dark red liquid around in her wine glass. "I want to go out and feast."

"You know we shouldn't do that. We'll lose our name if you go out and do something reckless," Jaemin shook his head.

Chanmi huffed out. She flung her head back and let her legs dangle off the arm of the chair. Jinah snickered at the exasperated girl and said, "I can go out and fool around because unlike you, I'm not a pureblood."

Jinah turned to Donghyuck on her right and gave him a high five as Chanmi glared at the two. She got up and looked at Jaemin with sad eyes, "Please let me go out! We don't have to tell anyone about it!"

"Chanmi," Jaemin sighed and got up from his chair. "I love you, so I can't let you get your blood tainted. You know that."

Jaemin sat down next to Chanmi, who scooted over to give the boy some room. She placed her wine glass on the glass table in front of her and wrapped her arms around Jaemin's neck before placing a light kiss on his neck. Jinah threw a pillow at the two and said, "Go to your dumb penthouse, you freaky purebloods."

"Can't," Chanmi said. "I'm making renovations on the place, so I'm not allowed into the penthouse for a couple of weeks."

"Then get a freaking room, I don't want to see you suck Jaemin's neck or face off," Jinah got up abruptly. "I need a drink."

"There's literally an open bottle of blood wine right in front of you, Jinah," Jaemin pointed at the bottle.

"I need a shot of vodka," Jinah corrected herself. "Donghyuck, come with me."

Jinah started heading out of the room, Donghyuck following. Chanmi frowned at the two before looking at Jaemin with sad eyes and saying, "I want to go get a drink, too."

"Nope," Jaemin stated firmly. "You know how you get when you're drunk, and we can't have you acting like that in public."

"You act as if I'm going to drink a lot! I said a drink, which means a singular drink," Chanmi pouted.

"One drink leads to another when it comes to you," Jaemin shook his head. "How about we drink here and go to bed?"

Chanmi looked directly into Jaemin's eyes and noticed a little sparkle from his right eye. Chanmi sighed and got up from the chair the two were sitting in and said, "I'll be waiting in the room, then. You know what I want to drink."

Jaemin grinned and said, "Of course," before getting up as well and clearing the glass table.

-

"I hate that Chanmi's a stupid pureblood. She could do so much better than Jaemin," Jinah tsked as she greeted her favorite bartender.

"Aw, come on, you know you don't actually think that," the bartender slid both Jinah and Donghyuck their usuals.

"You're right, Chenle. Jaemin is perfect for her, but he's so uptight. He can let Chanmi out every once in a while, can't he?" Jinah sighed.

"I'm glad I'm not a pureblood," Donghyuck said. "I would never be able to live with such high maintenance."

"Donghyuck, shut up. You are a high maintenance brat. We all are since we're vampires," Chenle said as he smacked Donghyuck's head lightly.

The three of them laughed for a hot second before turning and looking at the dance floor. Chenle's pub, DRINK, was a vampire only exclusive place. Purebloods were welcome to the pub, but they tended to book out private rooms so they could stay away from the "sticky regular vampires." Jinah scouted the dance floor for some vampire boy to dance with because she was bored and still slightly ticked about the damned purebloods. Chenle gave her a couple more drinks so that Jinah was intoxicated just enough for her to want to throw herself at any vampire boy. In a normal situation, however, Jinah would wait for the boy to come to her.

"I honestly don't know why Jinah acts like this," Donghyuck chuckled as the girl stumbled her way to the dance floor. "I'm so glad that you're our friend. I wouldn't be able to pay for Jinah's drinking habits."

"Don't tell a soul, but I water the drinks down so that I sell more," Chenle whispered. "Jinah would never be able to have so many drinks if I didn't water anything down."

Donghyuck and Chenle both cracked up as they watched the drunk girl make her way to the dance floor. She immediately started dancing lightly to the beat, and soon enough, there were a couple of boys dancing around Jinah. She was enjoying the dancing, but she still didn't find the guy she wanted to spend the night with. For Jinah, the guy needed a certain vibe- and since she was a rather sensitive vampire when it came to scent, she couldn't spend the night with a guy who smelled foul.

"Don't you think you've had a little too much to drink?" a boy said from behind Jinah.

Jinah turned around and narrowed her eyes since the glare from the lights shone directly into her eyes. She couldn't see the boy still, but there was something different about his smell that made her more attracted to him. She approached him slowly and felt his arms wrap around her waist as she whispered into his ear, "What if I wanted a little too much to drink?"

"Then someone like me could swoop in and either take advantage of you or take care of you," the boy whispered back.

Jinah scoffed as she said, "You wouldn't take advantage of me, I can smell it."

"I wouldn't take care of you, though," the boy's hands neared Jinah's butt.

Jinah moved the boy's hands to her butt and said, "Keep touching me."

Donghyuck watched from afar as Jinah got dangerously close to the stranger on the dance floor. He turned back to Chenle and said, "I don't trust that guy. He looks out of place."

"He wouldn't have been able to get in if he were out of place, you know that," Chenle stated.

"I still get this really weird feeling from him," Donghyuck turned to Chenle. "You know when you get this certain feeling from someone, and it's just really uncomfortable?"

"The guy is over twenty feet away, I don't know what feeling you're getting," Chenle shook his head.

"I mean, look at him! Look at the way he's-" Donghyuck cut himself off as he turned to see that Jinah and the boy were no longer there. "Where did they go?"

Donghyuck and Chenle both looked at each other for a quick second before they took off running to the private room that Jinah usually reserved for her and her boy toys. They knocked on the door and tried to get into the room, only for Jinah to open the door slightly and give them the scariest glare that they could possibly witness. The two boys slunk away from the room and went back to the bar.

"I really hope that uncomfortable feeling you got doesn't last because I know that feeling you got when we got closer to the room," Chenle shivered.

"Don't tell me he's a pureblood," Donghyuck cried out. "Jinah's going to get into so much trouble if he is."

"I don't think that was it," Chenle murmured.

The boys talked for a bit at the bar, and Donghyuck had a couple of drinks. It was a quarter to one in the morning when Jinah came running down from the private rooms and flung herself onto the bar counter. Donghyuck poked her shoulder and Chenle got her a drink as Donghyuck asked, "What's wrong?"

"Chenle, there's been a breach," Jinah looked up at Chenle with red eyes.

"What happened?" Chenle almost dropped Jinah's drink.

"The kid I was with, he's a human."

 


	2. BREACH

"Jinah, I cannot believe you're that dumb," Donghyuck shook his head. "Did you not realize he was a human when you first smelt him?"

"He smelt more like alcohol than a human!" Jinah cried. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Open your fucking nose next time!" Donghyuck shot back.

"Alright! Stop arguing!" Chenle got in between the two and separated them. "Jinah, is he passed out upstairs?"

"Yeah," Jinah nodded her head and started pacing back and forth.

"Wait, this isn't the first time you've been with a human before, so why are you freaking out?" Donghyuck asked.

"Think about it, dumbass," Jinah stopped right in front of Donghyuck and crossed her arms over her chest. "There is a human in a vampire only bar. Something is up."

The three of them were silent for a couple of seconds before Chenle looked at Jinah with wide eyes. His jaw dropped and he let out a couple of empty noises before Jinah shot him a look.

"Do you think someone's catching onto us? Should I change the security staff? How did he get in?" Chenle started rambling.

"Chenle, calm down. It was probably just a mix-up. I couldn't tell he was a human because I couldn't smell him properly," Jinah said calmly. "First, let's figure out what to do with the guy upstairs in the room."

"Do you know his name?" Donghyuck asked.

"No," Jinah said flatly.

Jinah headed upstairs while Donghyuck and Chenle followed, Donghyuck rolling his eyes as he followed Jinah. They got into the room and saw the boy sitting up in bed shirtless. There were two marks in his neck- most probably where Jinah bit him- and his eyes were green-blue when he opened them. Jinah groaned in frustration as the boy looked around the room like a deer in headlights.

"Hey there, buddy," Chenle approached the boy slowly. He sat down on the bed and patted the boy's back as he asked, "How are you feeling?"

The boy looked at Chenle and opened his mouth to say something only to close it abruptly. His cheeks puffed up, and Donghyuck immediately grabbed the trash can in the corner for the boy to throw up into.

"Every time, Jinah, every fucking time," Donghyuck hissed at the girl standing in the corner.

"Shut the fuck up," Jinah snarled. "You do this all the time, too."

"At least my humans don't throw up whenever I convert them," Donghyuck shot back.

"Both of you knock it off!" Chenle whisper-hissed.

The boy stopped throwing up after the two vampires stopped arguing. He looked around at the vampires and croaked, "Where am I?"

"You passed out in the club," Chenle said. "Do you feel a little better now?"

"Yeah, but my heart rate feels really high... Is this normal?" the boy asked quietly.

"Yes! Yes, you just drank a lot tonight," Jinah said loudly.

He looked at Jinah and blinked. Jinah nodded and looked to Donghyuck who nodded as well. The two of them looked at Chenle who turned to the boy and asked, "What's your name?"

"Jeno," the boy replied.

"Alright, Jeno, we have something to tell you," the three vampires got closer to Jeno and sat down as Jeno's green eyes widened.

"You did what?" Chanmi exclaimed.

"I do it all the time!" Jinah exclaimed back. "The main thing is that a human was in DRINK and that's a breach."

"Jaemin! I want to go convert a human too!" Chanmi turned to Jaemin and complained. "Jinah does it all the time!"

"Now's not the time, Chanmi. Right now, we need to figure out what to do with this Convertir because he shouldn't have been in DRINK in the first place."

All the vampires in the room turned to look at Jeno the Convertir, who was sitting in the chair Jinah usually sat in. Jinah scowled at the boy as he looked up at them with blank eyes. His green-blue eyes shone brightly as Jinah tsked.

"Why do Convertirs have such pretty eyes? I can't believe I have the standard blood red eyes," she grumbled to herself.

"Jinah? Really? Is that the complaint you have right now?" Chenle rolled his eyes. "Go talk to him since you're the one that converted him."

"As if I haven't given the talk enough," Jinah spat out before walking over to the chair Jeno was sitting in.

Jeno looked up at her with those damned green-blue eyes, and Jinah couldn't help it. She sat down in his lap and said, "You have such pretty eyes."

The four vampires behind her groaned and yelled at her, Jinah turning back and snapping, "Shut up! I'm going to tell him!"

She turned back to Jeno, who was smiling at her. He held her hand and brought his nose near her neck as he said, "Your eyes are pretty as well."

Jinah shivered as she felt him lick her neck. She stood up abruptly and screamed, "What are you? How do you already know you're a vampire? What the fuck?"

She scrambled back over to Donghyuck and hugged him. Donghyuck threw the girl off of him and pointed at the boy sitting in the chair while he said, "You breached DRINK on purpose! Who are you?"

"Okay, wait, let me explain," Jeno stood up.

The five other vampires took a step back, their gazes intensifying on the Convertir.

"My best friend is a vampire, but he refused to convert me, and I really wanted to become a vampire," Jeno started. "So he brought me to the club, and then I found her."

Jeno then made eyes at Jinah, Jinah crying as she hugged Chanmi. Chanmi, clearly alarmed by the way her best friend was acting because she had never seen her act like this before, said, "So, you used my friend to get yourself converted. You know, we could get you outlawed from a lot of, well, any vampire thing because you breached."

"No! Don't do that please! I just really wanted to be a vampire after my friend told me about it," Jeno almost got down onto his knees. "Except for the feeling in the beginning, I really like feeling like a vampire! I feel energized and lustful and-"

"Jaemin, can we keep him? He's lustful," Jinah interrupted him.

"What?" Jeno, Jaemin, and Donghyuck asked all at the same time.

"He's genuine! I can feel it!" Jinah said.

"Oh sure, you can feel when he's genuine, but not when he's a human," Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

"Jinah, you can't make him your boy toy," Chenle said matter-of-factly. "We'll figure out what to do with the Convertir, but for now, Jaemin we need to start a new screening process for all the security guards in the area. Jisung will hire the guards, and Chanmi, keep Jinah away from this guy. We need to keep him under our supervision until we figure out what to do with him."

"Jaemin, what do I get to do?" Donghyuck asked as the group dispersed.

"Oh, uh, show the kid around. Also, introduce him to the blood wine. He's not going to like it the first time," Jaemin said before leaving the room.

Donghyuck stared at the closed door that Jaemin just walked through and frowned. He was stuck with the new kid. He sighed and shot Jeno a fake smile as he said, "Welcome. I'm going to be your friend for the next couple of days until we clean up your mess. Come on, I'll introduce you to the wine."

 


	3. CHAPTER 3: EXTERMINATION

“Jinah, you dumbass,” Jisung said upon meeting the girl.

 

“It wasn’t my fault! He breached the security!” Jinah exclaimed. “If anything, it’s your fault.”

 

“This is why I hate mixed bloods. Come in,” Jisung sighed as he let Jinah in, who was accompanied by Chanmi and Jaemin. “Renjun will join us shortly. He’s currently getting the lists from the archives.”

 

The four vampires walked through Jisung’s house, Jinah hissing to Chanmi, “I know I’ve been here a couple of times, but I still gasp at his place every time I walk through it.”

 

“You gasp at his place, but not mine?” Chanmi whispered back.

 

“Your place is the literal hang out place for everyone. Nothing about it makes me gasp anymore,” Jinah shrugged.

 

They walked to the formal room and took a seat in the chairs surrounding the crystal glass coffee table. Jisung snapped his fingers, and a butler came in with five wine glasses and a glass of blood wine. The butler placed the glasses on the table and poured wine for each vampire before bowing and leaving. Jisung picked up his glass and swirled the liquid around as he asked, “What did you guys decide to do with the Convertir?”

 

“For now, we’re keeping him under our sight, but he doesn’t seem to mind,” Jaemin stated. “Donghyuck is taking care of him.”

 

“Right, Chenle told me. He’s taking care of the guards right now, right?” Jisung took a sip of wine.

 

“Yes, but you know how difficult this is going to be. A breach in the system is going to make us have to exterminate all the current security guards and create new ones,” Chanmi sighed.

 

“Wait, what? Exterminate? Create? What is going on?” Jinah asked worriedly.

 

“See, Jinah, this is what happens when you breach the system—,” Jisung started.

 

“I did not breach the system, I wasn’t the one that brought the human in. He snuck in all by himself,” Jinah said strongly.

 

“Yes, we’ve established that. Relax,” Jisung leaned back in his chair. “When a human breaches the system, we have to replace every guard in the area to prevent them from spreading rumors and telling the world that vampires do exist. We would brainwash them, but that’s impossible.”

 

“So, you’re telling me that all these guards are going to die just because of Jeno?” Jinah asked.

 

“The Convertir has a name?” Jisung looked surprised. “Interesting.”

 

“Jisung, please,” Jinah sighed. “I’m sorry for converting him, but wouldn’t he have been caught on his way out of the club, right? You would’ve had to do this anyway.”

 

“Actually, we would’ve only killed him,” Jisung set the wine glass down and leaned back. “You see, because you want to “keep him,” the rest of us have to suffer and get rid of all of the guards.”

 

“You can’t be serious!” Jinah cried.

 

“Actually, he’s only partially right,” Jaemin explained. “We would still have to kill all the guards because someone let him in and we can’t take a chance, but we would also have to kill him if you didn’t like him so much.”

 

“I don’t like him! You can kill him if it makes Mr. Park Jisung feel better,” Jinah said.

 

“Okay, I’ll tell Donghyuck—,” Chanmi pulled out her phone.

 

“No! I was kidding! Don’t kill him, please,” Jinah begged.

 

Jisung, Chanmi, and Jaemin all looked at each other with the same facial expression before turning back to Jinah. Chanmi was about to speak when Renjun entered the room with stacks of binders.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Renjun said as he placed the binders on the coffee table. “I already fired my secretary due to the breach.”

 

“I still cannot believe that when you fire someone, you actually kill them,” Jinah whispered to herself.

 

“Jinah, I think you should leave. Go help Donghyuck with Jeno,” Jaemin told the girl.

 

Jinah nodded and bowed before she left. Renjun watched as Jinah left the room then cleared his throat.

 

“Okay, so this binder is the list of the current guards and security we have,” Renjun handed the thickest binder to Jisung. “This binder is of the current standbys we have, and this binder is of potential humans we could convert.”

 

Renjun handed the other two binders to Chanmi and Jaemin, the two of them taking one binder each. There was one more binder on the table, Chanmi pointing it out.

 

“What is that binder?” she asked.

 

“The list of suspects we have for the breach. We ran a background check on the Convertir, and it turns out he has a lot of connections. Of course, the binder is pretty small, but he shouldn’t have these many connections to vampires. We definitely need to keep an eye on him, but we shouldn’t lock him up since he’s cunning,” Renjun instructed.

 

“Can I see the suspects list?” Chanmi asked.

 

Renjun nodded and handed Chanmi the list. She paged through the binder and stopped when she got to a certain profile. She showed the other purebloods and said, “Why is the pureblood hunter on this list?”

 

“He was listed as a contact in the Convertir’s phone. He may be oblivious, but you said he had prior knowledge of vampires, so we had to take precautions,” Renjun exhaled. “It’s actually a good thing that Jinah got with the human in the first place, otherwise we could’ve died.”

 

“Thank god she wasn’t here. Her ego would have been over the moon if she heard you,” Jisung laughed. “Chanmi, don’t tell her what Renjun said.”

 

Chanmi nodded and went back to the file. She continued paging through the profiles and noticed a boy with blonde hair. He seemed to be glaring in his picture. She looked through the photographs paper-clipped to his sheets and couldn’t help but stare at his face. Although he looked angry in every single picture, she was charmed. In fact, she was so charmed that she forgot to look at his name. She closed the binder and handed it back to Renjun. She then stood up and took another sip of her blood wine before saying, “I’m going to go. I think Donghyuck may want a little help with the Convertir, and I don’t trust Jinah enough to stay away from him.”

 

The boys nodded and waved as she left. They closed the binders once she was gone and leaned back in their seats. Jaemin pulled out a carton of cigarettes from his pocket. Jisung eyed the boy as Renjun said, “I cannot believe you’re still smoking.”

 

“What are you going to do? Tell Chanmi?” Jaemin scoffed as he lit the cigarette. “You don’t have the heart to tell her.”

 

“That’s true,” Renjun looked at Jisung awkwardly.

 

“Is it still the cravings after that human?” Jisung asked quietly.

 

Jaemin exhaled, smoke coming out of his nostrils. He nodded and snapped his fingers. The butler came with an ashtray and set it on the table. Jaemin placed his cigarette on the edge of the ashtray and rubbed his face before leaning forward and opening the suspects binder. He landed on the page of the pureblood hunter and said, “Why can’t we get rid of him?”

 

“He’s an untouchable, don’t forget that, Jaemin,” Jisung glared at the picture. “Also, never forget that he’s targeting us because of you.”

 

“Yes, I know, but you all know that Chanmi can never know why,” Jaemin picked up his cigarette.

 

“It’ll kill her if she finds out what I did.”


End file.
